Pelarian
by Kirahana Yuki
Summary: Keputusanku memang aneh tapi, jika aku mau keinginanku terkabul maka aku harus melakukannya yaitu dengan melanggar janjiku sendiri. / NON-CEST! / [Two-Shot] / Minna, please RnR :3
1. Chapter 1: Gumi

Hari itu pun tiba. Hari yang paling menyedihkan yang harus kuhadapi dengan hati yang berat. Kedua mataku tertuju pada Lily-sensei yang memasuki kelasku dengan wajah sedih. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia akan memberitakan berita buruk pada kami sekelas.

"Minna-san, hari ini Kanaya Megumi tidak bisa masuk sekolah," Ujar Lily-sensei dengan kepala yang tertunduk ke bawah. Gumi hanya tidak bisa masuk sekolah sehari saja bisa membuat sensei sesedih itu. Aku pun berpikir, "Mungkin Gumi terkena penyakit demam atau yang lain..," tetapi apa yang ada di benakku ini salah. Sensei melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Pagi ini, ibunya menelpon sekolah dan menangis sambil berkata bahwa Kanaya-san sudah tidak ada, ia telah meninggal…,"

.

.

**-Pelarian-**

***Chapter 1***

**Story by: Kirahana Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: MikuXMikuo**

**Genre: Romance, School Life, Horror (slight), Friendship**

**Warning: cerita gaje banget, banyak typo, dan bla…bla…bla…**

**Summary: Keputusanku memang aneh tapi, jika aku mau keinginanku terkabul maka aku harus melakukannya yaitu dengan melanggar janjiku sendiri.**

**Miku POV**

"Apa ini?! Ini tidak mungkin! Kemarin kita berdua pergi ke park bersama dan keadaannya baik-baik saja!" Teriakku sembari mengepalkan tanganku. Lily-sensei pun mendatangiku dan berkata kepadaku untuk pergi ke rumah Gumi saat pulang sekolah.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku pun melakukan apa yang disampaikan Lily-sensei padaku yaitu untuk pergi ke rumah Gumi. Aku menatap dari depan pagar, rumah yang berdiri di depanku, rumah Gumi. Aku memasuki rumahnya dan bertemu dengan ibu Gumi yang tampaknya seperti menunggu kedatanganku.

"Apakah ini semua benar? Apa Gumi telah tiada?" Tanyaku pada ibu Gumi yang memberiku sebuah anggukan sebagai jawabannya. Ia pun menuntunku menuju kamar Gumi, tempat kita berdua bermain setiap Sabtu. Aku melihat dari ujung kanan hingga ujung kiri kamar, mencoba mencari perbedaan di kamar Gumi. Ternyata tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali, semuanya sama. Boneka-boneka kelinci yang membawa wortel masih tersusun rapi di sekitar bantal Gumi yang berwarna hijau, bingkai foto kami berdua masih terletak di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Begitu melihat bingkai itu, aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku menghampiri bingkai itu dan menemukan kotak kecil di belakang bingkai itu. Ternyata itulah yang membuat posisi bingkai itu lebih maju dari biasanya. Aku mengambil kotak itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam saku seragamku.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah Gumi, aku hanya berbincang-bincang dengan ibu Gumi untuk menemani dan menghiburnya. Sehabis berbincang-bincang, aku pun segera pulang, tidak sabar untuk melihat isi dari kotak hijau kecil itu.

.

KEDIAMAN HATSUNE…

.

Kunaiki tangga lalu menuju ke kamarku. Saat itu, hari sudah malam dan aku pun sedang duduk di atas kasurku, menyiapkan diriku untuk membuka kotak dari Gumi untukku. Bagaimana caraku mengetahui bahwa kotak ini memang untukku? Jelas saja tertulis namaku di atas kotak itu. Dengan perlahan-lahan, aku mulai membuka kotak itu…Isinya merupakan suatu barang yang dibungkus oleh sapu tangan milik Gumi. Yang disembunyikan dibalik sapu tangan itu adalah kalung milik Gumi. Kalung itu merupakan tanda persahabatan kita. Milikku adalah kalung juga tetapi dengan bulan sebagai gantungannya sedangkan kalung milik Gumi gantungannya adalah sebuah bintang. Dalam sekejap, pipiku terasa lembab karena air mata yang mengalir keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku melepaskan gantungan bintang milik Gumi dari kalungnya dan memasukkannya ke kalungku. Dengan itu, kita akan selalu bersama, kita masih bersahabat.

"Gumi, mengapa kau bohong padaku? Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian? Hanya kau yang dapat mengerti perasaanku…," Ucapku sambil disela oleh tangisanku. Malam itu, akupun tertidur saat aku sedang menangis sambil memegang erat kalungku dengan gantungan bulan milikku dan gantungan bintang milik Gumi.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA…

.

Hari esok pun tiba, inilah hari pertamaku ke sekolah sejak kematian Gumi, sahabatku. Berjalan di lorong sendirian terasa seperti hal yang baru untukku karena sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini, Gumilah yang selalu menemaniku. Pagi hari, seperti biasa, murid-murid perempuan di kelasku berkumpul di satu meja dan melakukan hal yang selalu mereka lakukan, menggosip atau berbagi informasi atau cerita yang biasanya tidak kupercaya karena semuanya hanyalah rumor bagiku.

"Eh, kalian tau tidak? Ada sebuah sumur di dalam hutan dekat sebuah perumahan! Kudengar sumur itu milik dewa yang mengerikan dan aneh. Dewa itu suka mengoleksi hal-hal aneh yaitu janji dan nyawa manusia! Janji-janji dan nyawa-nyawa itu disimpan di dalam botol dan diletakkan di lemarinya. Jadi jika kita meminum air dari sumur itu, kita harus membuat janji pada dewa itu, janji apapun. Jika kita tidak menepati janji kita maka nyawa kita akan jadi miliknya untuk koleksi nyawa manusianya…Mengerikan bukan?"

Dengan tidak sengaja, aku mendengar percakapan para gadis yang berada di sampingku. Biasanya aku tidak tertarik pada topik mereka tetapi, kali ini entah bagaimana aku sanggup mendengarkan percakapan mereka hingga selesai. Percakapan mereka membuatku memikirkan sesuatu, "Mungkin inilah salah satu cara untuk bertemu dengan Gumi tanpa perlu menunggu lama. Aku bisa bertemu dengannya jika aku meminum air dari sumur itu. Aku harus ke sumur itu pulang sekolah!"

Karena tidak ada Gumi, aku menjadi gadis yang berbeda, aku selalu saja muram dan tidak membuka kesempatan pada gadis lain untuk menjadi sahabatku. Bagiku, hanya Gumilah gadis yang bisa menjadi sahabatku, tak ada yang lain. Di setiap pelajaran aku tidak pernah memperhatikan guru melainkan memperhatikan gantungan bintang milik Gumi pada kalungku. Hari sekolah ini berlalu begitu cepat sehingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang adalah saatnya untuk pulang atau bisa dikatakan waktuku untuk pergi ke sumur itu.

Aku menambah kecepatan langkahku keluar dari gerbang sekolah agar bisa segera sampai ke hutan dengan sumur itu. Di benakku sudah terungkap di mana keberadaan sumur itu. Ada satu perumahan yang aku selalu kulewati ketika pulang sekolah. Jauh di dalam perumahan itu terdapat sebuah hutan yang begitu sepi dan dingin. Dengan cepat, kulari menuju perumahan yang berada tak jauh di depanku sambil bergumam, "Inilah keputusanku. Aku tidak akan ragu lagi!"

Langkahku berhenti ketika mengetahui posisiku yang sekarang berada di depan hutan di dalam perumahan ini. Sepertinya aku berlari begitu kencang sehingga dalam waktu singkat, angin telah membawaku kemari, di depan hutan ini. Aku memasuki hutan itu tanpa ragu dan kedua mataku langsung mencari sumur di antara pepohonan di sekitarku. Karena tidak menemukan satu sumur pun di sekitarku, aku berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan itu lebih dalam lagi. Hari sudah sore ketika matahari hampir terbenam dan saat itu aku tau kalau mau menemukan sumur itu hari ini juga, aku harus menemukannya cepat sebelum sinar matahari menghilang dari pandanganku. Telah lama berjalan, akhirnya kutemukan dua sumur di hadapanku. Satu sumur telah kering karena tidak ada lagi air yang tersembunyi di dalamnya sedangkan yang satunya masih memiliki air di dalamnya akan tetapi, air itu berwarna hitam.

"Sejak kapan ada sumur dengan air berwarna hitam?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri dengan kedua mata yang masih mengamati air hitam dalam sumur. Tapi mungkin itulah yang membuat sumur itu beda dari yang lain, tidak ada sumur yang airnya berwarna hitam. Lamanya perjalanan menuju sumur ini membuat tenggorokanku kering dan haus akan air. Di sekitarku tidak ada air lagi kecuali air berwarna hitam yang ada di dalam sumur ini. Kulihat air itu sekali lagi dan mengambil setetes air itu dan menumpahkannya ke telapak tanganku.

"Sepertinya air ini tidak kotor. Mungkin hanya warnanya saja," Ucapku lalu mencicipi air yang ada di telapak tanganku. Rasa air itu seperti air biasa yang kuminum setiap hari, tidak ada yang beda. Karena itu, aku mengambil air lebih banyak lagi menggunakan gelas yang sepertinya sudah tersedia di samping sumur ini. Meneguk air itu pelan-pelan, kedua telingaku menangkap suara derap kaki yang menuju ke arahku. Seketika, aku meletakkan kembali gelas yang kugunakan di sebelah sumur. Di hadapanku, kulihat seorang laki-laki bersurai ungu panjang yang dikuncir menjadi _ponytail_ di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku adalah sang dewa yang memiliki sumur ini. Kau telah meminum air dari sumur ini dan oleh karena itu, nyawamu ada di tanganku. Kau harus membuat perjanjian denganku, janji apapun dan kau harus menepatinya agar nyawamu takkan kuambil…," Ucap sang dewa kepadaku.

"Jadi sumur ini benar-benar ada! Justru aku mau dia mengambil nyawaku agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Gumi lagi. Berarti aku harus melanggar janjiku sendiri agar nyawaku diambil olehnya…," Batinku.

"Ettou…aku janji untuk mendapat satu sahabat…," Ucapku dengan yakin padanya. Aku memilih janji itu karena aku tau kalau tidak ada Gumi, aku tidak akan berteman dengan siapapun. Janji yang kuucapkan tadi sangat mudah untuk dilanggar. Aku bisa jamin aku tidak akan mempunyai satu sahabat pun tahun ini.

"Sepertinya kau yakin dengan janjimu. Kemari, masuklah ke rumahku untuk mempertimbangkan janjimu. Siapa tau kau akan mengganti janjimu setelah melihat koleksiku…," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil padaku. Ia pun menuntunku masuk ke rumahnya yang terletak tak jauh dari sumur itu.

"Sebelum itu, kuperingati bahwa aku sekarang hanyalah wujud manusiaku dan rumahku ini bukan rumahku yang sebenarnya. Besok jika kau masuk ke rumah ini, tidak aka nada apapun kecuali debu. Ini, silahkan…kuperlihatkan koleksiku. Aku mengoleksi nyawa dan janji manusia yang dilanggar. Dan satu lagi, namaku adalah Gakupo,"

Kulihat barang-barang aneh di sekitarku mulai dari atas ke bawah. Semua yang dikatakan para murid perempuan di kelasku benar. Nyawa manusia yang berbentuk kristal disimpan di dalam botol kecil dan janji-janji yang terlarang dalam bentuk batu beraneka macam warna juga disimpan dalam botol. Tetap saja aku tidak akan mengganti janjiku karena inilah keputusanku agar dapat bertemu dengan Gumi lagi.

"Gakupo-sama, aku yakin dengan janjiku tadi. Jadi apa ada jangka waktu untuk menepatinya sebelum nyawaku diambil?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan menjawab, "Jangka waktumu adalah satu bulan! Jika kau tidak menepati janjimu maka nyawamu adalah milikku."

"Tidak bisakah jangka waktunya dikurangi? Karena sebenarnya aku ingin melanggar janjiku agar bisa bertemu dengan sahabatku bukan menepatinya…,"

"Hmm…tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang ingin nyawanya diambil olehku sebelumnya. Baiklah, kalau begitu kuberi waktu satu minggu," Ucapnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah ia tersenyum padaku, kabut hitam menyelimutiku dan pandanganku menjadi buram. Seketika, aku menemukan diriku berada di depan pintu masuk perumahan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap langit yang kini sudah gelap dan tersenyum karena aku tau setelah satu minggu ini, aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Gumi, sahabatku.

.

.

.

KRING…KRING…

.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi dan Lily-sensei pun memasuki kelas. Hari ini terlihat agak berbeda karena derap kaki yang kudengar bukan hanya derap kaki Lily-sensei tetapi ada seseorang lagi bersamanya entah itu murid yang telat atau kepala sekolah. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku seperti biasa dan tidak tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk bersama Lily-sensei.

"Minna-san, hari ini kita mempunyai murid baru. Hakune-kun, silahkan kenalkan dirimu," Ujar sensei.

"Hakune Mikuo desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Hakune-kun bisa duduk di bangku kosong di belakang Hatsune-san."

Saaat ia menuju ke bangku di belakangku, aku mendengar beberapa jeritan kecil dari para perempuan di kelasku yang menunjukkan rasa suka mereka pada murid baru yang tak kukenal ini. Aku tetap tidak akan berbicara dengannya meskipun murid-murid perempuan lain mengaguminya karena aku tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun. Jika aku berteman dengan satu orang saja, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Gumi lagi. Aku akan menghindar dari semuanya, dari kebaikan hati mereka hanya untuk seminggu agar bisa bertemu dengan Gumi.

Pelajaran pertama pun selesai dan dalam sekejap, semua murid perempuan di kelasku maupun di kelas lain menuju ke meja yang berada di belakangku. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan untuk bertemu atau menggoda murid baru di belakangku. Yang kutahu tentang dirinya hanyalah namanya, Hakune Mikuo dan _gender _nya yaitu laki-laki. Waktu istirahat ini, aku makan bentoku dengan cepat lalu meninggalkan kelas untuk menghindar agar aku tidak dapat berteman dengan siapapun. Sambil berjalan keluar, aku tetap memalingkan wajahku dari semua murid di gedung sekolah dan segera menuju ke tempat rahasiaku bersama Gumi di belakang gedung sekolah.

.

**Mikuo POV**

Gadis yang berada di depanku kalau tidak salah namanya Hatsune Miku. Ia adalah salah satu gadis yang tidak berkumpul di mejaku bersama murid perempuan lainnya. Mengapa dia selalu menyendiri? Dan dia ingin pergi ke mana sendirian begitu?

"Hmm…kalian ada yang alasan mengapa gadis di depanku ini selalu menyendiri sejak awal sekolah dimulai?" Tanyaku pada murid-murid perempuan yang mengelilingiku.

"Oh, Hatsune Miku…begini, satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya bernama Kanaya Megumi telah meninggal dunia kemarin dan sejak itu, ia selalu menyendiri meskipun kita mencoba berteman dengannya."

"Oh begitu…Arigatou atas informasinya." Ucapku pada mereka sambil memikirkan gadis yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu.

.

**Miku POV**

Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini, tempat rahasiaku bersama Gumi. Kumasuki sebuah gudang yang terletak di antara pepohonan di taman belakang gedung sekolah. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah gudang biasa bagi banyak murid tetapi, sebenarnya gudang ini memiliki pintu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh diriku dan Gumi. Pintu itu dikunci dan kuncinya ada padaku sekarang. Gumi memberiku kunci ini sehari sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Sepertinya ia tau bahwa hidupnya tak lama di dunia ini. Sebelum aku sempat memasuki pintu itu, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah selesai. Aku lari menuju kelasku dan seperti biasa, dalam perjalanan, aku memalingkan wajahku dari semuanya.

Tiba saatnya kumasuki kelasku sendiri. Wajahku tetap memalingkan dirinya dari semuanya termasuk murid baru yang bernama Hakune Mikuo itu. Aku merasakan pandangannya yang tertuju padaku dan aku pun menghiraukan pandangannya dan langsung duduk di bangkuku. Pelajaran dimulai dengan baik tetapi seperti biasa, aku memalingkan wajahku dari semuanya dan menghadap ke jendela yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Yang kulakukan saat menatap jendela itu hanyalah melihat ke arah awan-awan di langit dan melamun, mengingat masa-masa senangku bersama Gumi. Pada saat aku mencoba mengingat ultahku yang terakhir bersama Gumi, sesuatu membuat lamunanku buyar seketika. 'Sesuatu' itu adalah tepukan jari seseorang di bahuku. Sudah pasti orang yang melakukannya adalah Hakune Mikuo, murid yang duduk di belakangku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku dengan tegas dan singkat tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tidak menjawabku tetapi menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil padaku. Aku membukanya dan membaca dalam hatiku.

"Kenapa ia bisa tau tentang hal ini?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri dengan curiga.

.

.

* * *

Yuki: Ha'i! Yuki publish fict baru lagi setelah lama tidak update! #plakk

Tugas akan menumpuk tapi tidak apa-apa deh... Ternyata The Mansion belum complete sudah publish lagi. Habis kalau tunggu selesai, terlalu lama...

Ok! Arigatou sudah membaca. Mohon reviewnya! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Shiawase

Kertas yang ia beri padaku mempunyai suatu kalimat yang membuatku terkejut.

"Mengapa ia bisa tau bahwa aku mempunyai sahabat yang telah meninggal?"

Membaca kertas itu membuatku teringat pada Kanaya Megumi yang biasa kupanggil Gumi. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunduk ke bawah, memandang kertas yang ada dalam peganganku dan mulai merasa sedih lagi.

.

.

**-Pelarian-**

***Chapter 2***

**Story by: Kirahana Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: MikuXMikuo**

**Genre: Romance, School Life, Horror (slight), Friendship**

**Warning: cerita gaje banget, banyak typo, dan bla…bla…bla…**

**Summary: Keputusanku memang aneh tapi, jika aku mau keinginanku terkabul maka aku harus melakukannya yaitu dengan melanggar janjiku sendiri.**

.

.

Tangisanku ini terdengar hingga ke telinga seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di belakangku, memerhatikan guru. Suara tangisanku ini pun membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lily-sensei kepadaku.

Pemuda yang bernama Hakune Mikuo, murid baru di kelasku yang aku bahkan tidak mengenal wajahnya. Yang kutahu hanyalah namanya dan bagaimana reaksi para murid perempuan di kelasku padanya. Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengenalnya sedikit pun karena aku harus melanggar janjiku. Untuk melanggarnya, aku tidak boleh berteman dengan siapapun selama satu minggu.

.

.

Tanpa diketahui, sekarang sudah saatnya untuk kami semua untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung lari dan pulang ke rumah. Hari ini adalah hari yang bagus untuk menyendiri karena kita mendapat empat hari liburan karena guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat empat hari berturut-turut jadi, murid-murid diliburkan agar tidak mengganggu rapat.

.

**HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH SETELAH LIBURAN…**

.

Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya pemuda yang bernama Mikuo itu merasa bersalah kepadaku. Salahnya padaku adalah telah membawa kembali kesedihanku dengan kertas kecil yang diberinya sebelum liburan. Sudah pelajaran ketiga pada hari pertama sekolah tetapi masih saja pesan yang tertulis di kertas kecil pemberian Mikuo itu masih terlintas di benakku, membuatku teringat pada Gumi. Air mataku sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Mereka dengan sendirinya keluar dari kedua mataku.

Karena tangisanku, Mikuo ingin secepatnya meminta maaf tetapi saat Mikuo ingin menepuk pundakku untuk meminta maaf, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan seperti biasa, seluruh murid perempuan di kelasku atau bisa disebut _fangirls_-nya lari menuju meja Mikuo dan mengelilinginya.

"Hey!—" Teriak Mikuo di antara cewek yang mengelilinginya untuk menarik perhatianku sambil mencoba untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu. Percuma saja usahanya, perempuan-perempuan di sekitarnya langsung menahannya kembali dan ia pun terjebak di antara mereka. Karena itu, aku mengambil kesempatan emas itu untuk melarikan diri dari kelas.

.

**SEMENTARA ITU…**

.

**MIKUO POV**

.

Gimana caranya agar aku bisa keluar dari kerumunan ini? Sepertinya aku punya ide tetapi…apa bisa berhasil? Taka da salahnya kucoba. Lagipula, ini adalah tanggung jawabku karena telah membuat Miku nangis.

"Ehm…Permisi nona-nona, bolehkah aku ke toilet dulu?" Ucapku dengan gaya _cool _ku. Apa lagi kalau bukan itu? Cara itu adalah cara yang paling mudah untuk pergi dari sini.

Para perempuan di sekitarku pun bereaksi karena sifatku tadi, "KYAA! Mikuo-sama cool banget sih? Tentu boleh! Masa kami melarangmu untuk pergi ke toilet? Silahkan, Mikuo-sama…" Mereka semua berbaris di samping kiri dan kanan menghadapku, memperlihatkan jalan di tengah agar aku dapat berjalan keluar kelas dengan 'nyaman' dalam pengawasan mereka. Dan tentu saja pengawasannya hanya sampai pintu kelas saja, tidak lebih dari itu karena berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar akan ke toilet. Itu hanyalah alasanku agar dapat menyusul Miku yang sedang menangis.

.

.

**MIKU POV**

Langkahku yang cepat ini dalam waktu singkat membawaku keluar dari gedung sekolah. Aku tidak menghentikan langkahku di situ, aku masih melanjutkannya tetapi dengan kecepatan yang lebih pelan karena sudah lelah berlari dari lantai tiga hingga lantai satu. Kedua kakiku kini sudah lemah dan aku pun akhirnya berjalan sambil memandang ke langit.

"Mengapa aku harus mengalami kesedihan lagi? Mengapa kejadian Gumi itu tidak pernah sekali pun tidak dibahas di depanku?" Gumamku dengan sedih sambil tetap berjalan. Tengah memutari gedung sekolah, aku mendengar derap kaki sedang berlari yang semakin lama, semakin jelas menuju arahku. Tanpa berpikir, aku segera berlari meghindar orang tersebut.

"Miku! Berhenti! Aku minta maaf…," Ucap suara seseorang yang mencegatku dengan cara memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan erat. Dari suaranya, aku dapat menebak bahwa orang itu adalah Mikuo.

"Lepaskan! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Ujarku dengan kesal, mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganku tetapi tidak bisa karena tangan Mikuo yang berukuran besar itu masih menahanku. Sampai saat ini, aku masih tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, aku tetap memalingkan wajahku darinya meskipun sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Aku sudah bilang lepaska—" Tanpa menyelesaikan ucapanku, Mikuo menarik tanganku sehingga badanku dengannya bersentuhan, membuatku terkejut dan akhirnya, dengan singkat melihat wajah Mikuo. Dengan cepat kusembunyikan wajahku darinya agar tidak menunjukkan kontak langsung dengan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Miku… Tetapi, mengapa sejak hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini, kau selalu menghindar dariku? Lebih tepatnya, dari semuanya? Kau bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku. Apa salahku padamu?"

"Kau tidak salah. Itulah kemauanku sendiri. Jangan bertanya padaku lagi," Jawabku dengan tegas lalu dengan cepat melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya yang tidak terlalu erat dan langsung meninggalkannya.

"Untung saja aku cepat menyembunyikan wajahku kalau tidak aku akan melihat wajahnya…," Batinku sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas, tetap memalingkan wajahku dari semuanya. Saat aku sampai di kelas, Lily-sensei barusan memasuki kelas dan hendak memulai pelajaran. Untung saja tadi aku cepat kembali sementara Mikuo itu masih saja di bawah.

"Maaf, aku telat…," Ucap Mikuo yang barusan saja memasuki kelas pada saat tengah pelajaran. Ia pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di belakangku, membuat diriku tidak nyaman.

"Minna, sekarang aku akan membuat kalian berpasangan untuk tahun ajaran ini. Apa kalian mau memilih sendiri atau undian? Baiklah, siapa yang mau memilih sendiri?" Tanya Lily-sensei dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sekarang, hanya 7 murid dari antara 20 murid yang mengangkat tangan—dan tentu saja tidak termasuk aku karena aku tidak peduli dengan hasilnya.

"Hmm…sepertinya kita akan melakukannya dengan undian. Aku telah menyiapkan kertas undian di dalam kotak kecil untuk menentukan pasangan kalian. Silahkan maju sau per satu…,"

Mendengar Lily-sensei, aku sudah merasakan perasaan yang kacau dalam hatiku. Inilah saatnya aku harus berkomunikasi dengan seseorang—dan aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku hanya berharap pasanganku adalah Ring, gadis yang sangat pendiam dan hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan siapapun.

"Hatsune Miku. Giliranmu untuk mengambil undian." Ujar Lily-sensei padaku. Aku tidak membalas apapun, hanya maju ke depan dan mengambil satu undian dari kotak kecil tersebut lalu kembali ke bangku lagi. Dengan pelan aku membuka undian yang terlipat-lipat tersebut sambil berharap bahwa yang ada di dalamnya adalah nama Suzune Ring. Begitu terbuka, ternyata yang kulihat bukanlah yang kuharap, nama Suzune Ring melainkan sebuah angka. Angka yang tertulis di kertas ini adalah angka 11.

"Angka 11? Maksudnya nomor absen 11 atau yang lain? Kalau nomor absen 11 itu kan…Suzune Ring! Wah..yang kuharap benar-benar terjadi." Batinku dengan begitu bahagia hingga aku tidak menyadar semua murid di kelasku sekarang sedang mengelilingi kelas, menanyakan nomor undian yang didapat oleh yang lain.

"Mengapa perlu menanyakan nomor undian?" Tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Karena pasangan kita adalah seseorang yang memiliki nomor undian yang sama," Jawab Mikuo yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku.

"Siapa yang tanya kamu? Pergi sana! Yang pasti pasanganku bukan kau!" Jawabku, masih memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Memangnya Miku dapat nomor berapa? Karena aku sudah mengelilingi kelas tetapi tidak menemukan pasanganku. Aku dapat nomor 11," Ucapnya padaku dengan penuh penasaran soal angka yang tertulis di undianku.

"Apa?! Dia dapat angka 11? Jadi…aku pasangannya!?" Batinku dengan perasaan campur tak beraturan. Akhirnya, aku pun memikirkan sebuah ide dan menunjukkan undianku kepadanya.

"Hah? Miku dapat angka 1? Bukannya yang dapat angka satu adalah pasangan Rin dan Len?"

"Eh? Nggak kok. Aku benar-benar mendapat angka 1!"

"Coba kulihat." Ucap Mikuo yang langsung merebut kertas undianku dari genggamanku dan membacanya.

"Ternyata kau pasanganku. Di sini tertulis angka 11 bukan 1. Kau menutupnya dengan jarimu," Ucapnya padaku yang sedang kesal.

.

.

**KRING…KRING…**

.

.

"Ah! Sudah waktunya pulang. Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini," Ucapku dalam hati dan segera mengambil tasku dan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Miku…Miku…meskipun kau melarikan diri, itu tidak akan mengganti fakta bahwa kau adalah pasnganku," Ucap Mikuo yang kini sendirian di dalam kelas.

.

.

"Hosh…Hosh…Untung saja aku lari dengan cepat…," Ucapku dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku dengan berjalan kaki.

SRK…SRK…SRK…SRK…

Suara itu terdengar jelas di telingaku namun, aku tetap saja berjalan karena aku sangat yakin bahwa itu hanyalah seekor kucing yang bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak.

.

.

**BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN…**

.

.

"KYAA! Lepaskan! Kamu sia—" Teriakku tetapi tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapanku karena seseorang telah menutupi mulutku dengan tangannya dan menarikku ke suatu tempat yang tidak kuketahui. Rumah yang sangat gelap dan besar, inilah yang kulihat dengan kedua mataku. Sampai kini, aku masih merasa panik dan berusaha melepaskan diriku dengan menendang orang tersebut. Tetapi, semua itu percuma. Sepertinya orang ini begitu kuat sampai aku pun tidak bisa banyak melawan, badanku kini merasa sangat lemah dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan, kedua mataku telah terbuka. Sepertinya orang itu sudah pergi tetapi, masalah kali ini adalah diriku. Posisiku sekarang adalah terikat di sebuah sofa yang hanya cukup diduduki oleh satu orang saja.

SRETT…

Di depanku terlihat seorang pemuda yang memasuki ruangan gelap ini. Karena kegelapan di ruangan ini, aku tidak tau siapa identitas pemuda tersebut. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah bayangan badannya yang tinggi mendekati ujung ruangan dan…CTEK…lampu ruangan dinyalakan. Aku merasa begitu silau karena telah lama berada di dalam kegelapan. Penglihatanku sekarang tidak begitu jelas tetapi dalam waktu singkat sudah menjadi jelas kembali.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga…," Ucap pemuda yang kini berada di depanku. Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali tetapi, dari tampangnya—sepertinya ia mengenaliku. Tetapi siapa dia?

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku pada pemuda yang berada di depanku.

"Hah? Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Hakune Mikuo yang duduk di belakangmu…," Jawab pemuda bersurai hijau tosca itu yang ternyata Mikuo.

"Ha-Hakune Mikuo!? Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini!? Cepat lepaskan!"

"Habis kalau aku melepaskanmu, kau akan kabur lagi. Sangat sulit untuk berbicara denganmu di sekolah jadi, lebih baik di rumahku saja…," Ucapnya dengan santai dan bahagia. Sepertinya ia suka menyiksaku di tempat ini.

"Kalau kabur, itu sudah pasti karena aku tidak mau berteman denganmu! Cepat tanya padaku pertanyaan yang ada di kepalamu itu! Aku tidak mau lama-lama di sini,"

"Baiklah. Mengapa kau tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Kanaya Megumi?"

"Hanya dia saja yang dapat mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Semua orang hanya mengerti diriku dari luar saja tetapi Gumi…dia beda. Dia dapat mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya dibalik ekspresi wajahku yang terlihat baik-baik saja—seperti gadis yang tidak mempunyai masalah dalam hidupnya," Jawabku sambil tersenyum, meringat-ingat Gumi di pikiranku. Setelah menyelesaikan jawabanku, pandanganku tiba-tiba teralih ke pergelangan tangan Mikuo yang dibalut dengan perban. Mikuo yang menyadari akan pandanganku pada pergelangan tangannya pun membalas, "Ah, ini...terluka saat gelangmu mengenainya tadi,"

"Go—Gomenasai…Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai permintaan maaf? Sepertinya lukanya besar karena gelangku menggores tanganmu terus selama perjalanan ke rumah ini…,"

"Hmm…mugkin biarkan aku menjadi temanmu?" Usulnya padaku.

"Apa!? Apapun kecuali itu!"

"Kenapa? Itu adalah pilihanku karena kau sudah melukaiku kan? Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk menggantikan Gumi? Kau ingin mempunyai sahabat kan?" Ucapnya padaku yang membuatku dalam seketika teringat oleh masa laluku.

.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

.

"_Hiks…hiks…,"_

"_Ettou…namamu Hatsune Miku kan?"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak menangis,"_

"_Namaku Kanaya Megumi. Kau boleh memanggilku Gumi…Yoroshiku ne!"_

"_Aku tidak perlu perhatianmu. Aku juga tidak mau berteman denganmu. Maaf,"_

"_Jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Gadis sepertimu memerlukan perhatian. Kau ingin mempunyai sahabat kan? Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu meskipun kau menolakku."_

.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

.

"Pertanyaan itu…sama seperti yang ditanyakan Gumi padaku,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu. Sini kulepaskan tanganmu."

"Arigatou tetapi, kau tidak bisa menjadi temanku…karena…aku ingin bertemu dengan Gumi! Jika aku tidak mempunyai teman selama satu minggu, maka aku bisa bertemu dengan Gumi lagi! Dan hari ini sudah mencapai satu minggu. Aku akan menyerahkan nyawaku pada Gakupo-sama, dewa pemilik sumur di hutan itu dengan bahagia,"

Karena sekarang diriku sudah bebas dan tidak terikat, aku lari dari hadapan Mikuo lalu keluar dari rumahnya yang besar itu. Melalui berbagai jalan lalu akhirnya mecapai depan perumahan yang terdapat sumur milik Gakupo-sama. Ternyata, tak jauh di belakangku, Mikuo telah menyusulku. Melihatnya, aku pun lari memasuki hutan di dalam perumahan itu dan menemukan sumur milik Gakupo-sama.

"Gakupo-sama! Aku sudah melanggar janjiku! Sampai sekarang, aku tidak mempunyai seorang sahabat. Inilah saatnya untuk menyerahkan nyawaku padamu…," Teriakku agar Gakupo-sama mengetahui kedatanganku.

"Ahh…kau gadis yang dengan rela ingin meyerahkan nyawanya itu. Jadi, kau sudah siap? Kalau begitu kemarilah kepadaku," Ucap Gakupo-sama yang muncul di depanku dari balik kabut hitam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa, sekarang aku merasa ragun saat ingin menyerahkan nyawaku.

"Tunggu! Miku, apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan melakukan hal yang konyol begini!" Teriak Mikuo yang muncul entah dari mana. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan keringat yang menetes-netes dari dahi ke pipi.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur! Inilah keputusanku demi bertemu dengan Gumi! Sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini, aku harus mengakui…kamulah satu-satunya orang yang sangat mirip dengan Gumi dan aku sangat senang. Kau akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk semuanya. Hanya itulah yang mau kusampaikan…Sayonara…," Ucapku dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tetapi sebenarnya dalam hati, aku merasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan Mikuo, satu-satunya orang yang mirip dengan sahabatku, Gumi. Beberapa tetesan air mata keluar dari kelopak mataku karena melihat Mikuo yang tidak rela akan kepergianku. Untuk mengakhiri, aku membalikkan badanku, memperlihatkan punggungku saja padanya dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju Gakupo-sama.

"Miku, pikirkan lagi! Aku yakin Gumi tidak ingin kau perbuat seperti ini! Aku yakin ia sekarang sedang sedih melihat keputusanmu. Sebagai sahabat, Gumi ingin melihat dirimu menjalani kehidupan dengan penuh kebahagiaan," Teriak Mikuo, mencoba untuk mengganti keputusanku tetapi, aku tidak membalas apapun padanya dan tetap melanjutkan langkahku.

Tanpa menoleh, aku merasa langkahku dihentikan oleh tarikan tangan Mikuo yang menarik tanganku. Karena itu, badanku pun memutar menghadap Mikuo dan jarak kami pun menjadi dekat.

"Mikuo, jangan hentikan keputusank—"Tanpa menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku merasa kehangatan yang menyelimutiku yang berasal dari pelukan Mikuo padaku.

"Aku suka padamu Miku! Karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Baka! Masih ada banyak perempuan yang menunggumu!" Ujarku padanya sambil terkejut akan pernyataan cintanya yang mendadak begitu.

"Kamu masih meragukan perasaanku padamu?" Tanyanya padaku lalu mengecup dahiku dengan pelan dan menahannya sebentar.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Mikuo. Dia masih menahan kecupannya di dahiku.

"Hmm…sepertinya kau tidak mendapat seorang teman tetapi seorang pacar. Kau sudah menepati janjimu. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak akan mengambil nyawamu, Miku…," Ucap Gakupo-sama yang melihat semua kejadian antara aku dan Mikuo. Setelah meyelesaikan ucapannya, Gakupo pun menghilang di antara kabut hitam.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Masih meragukan perasaanku? Sepertinya aku menyelamatkan nyawamu…," Ucap Mikuo yang sekarang bahagia karena mengetahui bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku masih tidak menyukaimu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, itu tidak akan mengubah perasaanku padamu," Ucapku dengan tersenyum sambil memeluk Mikuo kembali.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala…," Ucap Mikuo yang memelukku kembali.

.

.

_Jika kita kehilangan sesuatu, itu bukan akhir dari kebahagiaan kita. _

_._

_._

**-THE END-**

.

.

* * *

Yuki: Ha'i..Ha'i..Mari kita membahas review!

Rumi: Yang cepat ya, author...

Yuki: Iya..ya..ga sabar banget sih.

**Kurotori Rei**

Ya, pada akhirnya Miku memang tidak mati karena…Yuki tidak suka ada death chara!

Arigatou sudah mereview~

**Angelina Siswanto**

Ha'i! Cerita baru lagi…Ini sudah lanjut :3

Angelina! Kau juga cepet lanjut fict mu! Kutunggu lanjutannya! XD

**3'Oct**

Ini sudah lanjut…Arigatou atas reviewnya!

**Tania Feron**

Ya, dari atas sudah tau kan..Mikuo tau tentang kematian Gumi…Ha'i, sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah mereview! X3

**Celia Viona**

Arigatou sudah menunggu ch 2 nya…Ini sudah lanjut :D

**asukacchi**

Ini sudah lanjut! XD Wah…asik ya…Arigatou!

**Kireina Inori**

Wah, arigatou sudah menilai fict Yuki! Yuki seneng banget bisa dapet nilai bagus…:D

**Xinon**

Kalau Mikuo bisa mindreading itu hebat banget. Tapi mungkin para Vocaloid akan takut dengan kekuatannya yang aneh itu…-_-"

.

.

Yuki: Sekali lagi…Minna, arigatou sudah membaca fict ini! Maaf jika endingnya tidak sesuai harapan…Mohon reviewnya! XD

Credits to **Kurotori Rei, Angelina Siswanto, 3'Oct, Tania Feron, Celia Viona, asukacchi, Kireina Inori, Xinon, **dan para silent reader sekalian.

Thank you for reading this gaje story :) Mari bertemu lagi di fict selanjuntnya! :3


End file.
